Everyone Has A Dark Secret
by raveth3raven
Summary: Eros is the newest character to the Teen Titans. She enjoys fighting crime and saving the city... but can she save the others from her dark past? can she keep running?


**Chapter One**

**A new beginning**

My feet touched down onto a new world. This world's name is Earth. Concrete laid beneath my feet and huge buildings towered over me reaching up to the sky. Cars rolled by, the smell of carbon monoxide filled my lungs. Crowds of people strolled by but paid no attention to me. Even though I wore a royal red and black dress with a hooded cape. _"Good"_ I thought no one knew who or what I was.

I continued my stroll down Redwood Street taking in all the wonders this new world had to offer. Like the plane I saw over my head and various shops with overpriced items for sale. Ragged and rich and people of all shapes, colors, and sizes flowed by. I was enjoying myself till I heard shrieks of terror from the crowd and a stampede heading against. I wanted to follow the crowd but something stopped me. _"Why were they running?" Being shoved the other way I _sprang off my feet into the air following the stampede to the back.

I followed it back to a fire in an old warehouse this had to caused the panic. What was I to do with the blaze? Aside from the crackling of the fire I heard heavy breathing from inside. Oh no someone is in there! I couldn't let who ever die could I? I flew to the doors and entered black clouds of smoke burned my lungs with every breath and made my eyes weep, but I still heard the breathing of 5 souls. I held my breath and traveled in deeper and deeper into the hell. There in the center of the blaze stood five fearless heroes slowly roasting in the heat.

Quickly I thought and broke a pipe dousing the flames freeing the others. They ran out after me. _"They know what I'm running from!'_ I ran out fast but someone grabbed my cape. Nope, only a nail I tore my cape free and flew out the doors

I easily out ran them up into the sky. I flew over the city looking for a place to stay for the night. My search brought me all the way to the edge of the city into the boondocks. From there I found a nice woods I would have to call home for awhile, till winter came and I moved into an abandoned house or something.

I found a calm place next to a small creek to set up camp. Today felt like one of the longest days of my life. Tired I laid my head in my arms and looked up at the trillions of stars that belonged to me. I let my eyes close and the trickle of the creek lulled my to sleep.

I slept soundly for once and awoke to the warm rays of the sun against my back, morning. Birds sang their lovely melodies all around me. Dew wet the grass and highlighted dozens of spider webs along the branches. "Ah", I sighed what a beautiful place I was fortunate to call home now. I stiffly got up to my feet the ground wasn't the comfiest place to sleep. Stretching I continued off the beaten path to explore some more.

My journey lead me over many trees and rocks thicker and thicker into the forest to a red little river. I stood at the edge admiring its beauty. Suddenly I was pushed off guard to the ground. Alarmed I scanned for my attacker. There above me stood a man covered in armor. His face only had one eye and wore a full face mask half orange half black. Defensively I threw a whole tree at him. I got to my feet and ran over to the tree. _" Where is he? No body?"_ I felt a pins and needles hand grab the back of my neck. Ha as if he knew what he was up against. He squeezed and lifted me airborne. I fought back with a blow to the knee that would of broken any man's bone. He wasn't a normal man. I flew off but he caught my leg and pulled me back down hard. Pinning me under his weight. I felt a stick in my side? It burrowed deeper and deeper into my skin and emitted something into my bloodstream.

It was a syringe! The mystical forest whirled around me and his weight crushed me. I gave into the darkness blacking out.

I opened my eyes but it was still black. I tried to get to my feet but something restrained me. A light came on and I saw him again standing over me looking at monitors hooked to me. I strained once more but he had me tied down. My actions pleased him and a grin came over his hidden face.

So many questions ran through my head but only one came out, " Who are you?"

"The name is Slade, Eros."

"No", I thought out loud he knew who I was, he was going to take me back! I cantered my energy and focused on the nylon straps, nothing my powers were useless. " I'm not who you think I am", I tried to lie. " I will have to teach you to lie better in order to be a more successful villain." he echoed. Me a villain? What? I came here to escape that now I was to become one?!

I had to get free, back to the peaceful forest the creak- " Your wasting your time Slade", an unfamiliar voice called from the darkness. Slade grinned again turning to the five heroes coming out of the shadows. It was them! Hopefully coming to return a favor.

Slade fired at them but blue-hooded-cape girl blocked it with a black force shield. She had powers also! What about the others? I watched carefully as the green one morphed to a humming bird dogging bullets then in the air changed to a hippopotamus and landed in Slade crushing him. Slade had immense power and threw the hippo off. Man/machine stepped in transforming his arm into a cannon shooting at Slade. Slade dodged the blasts and kicked the man/machine to the ground. Red hair girl's turn she threw green orbs from her hands hitting her target throwing him down across the room.

The one I assumed was the leader caught my gaze and ran over to me, not fly or float just ran like a human over. He pulled a knife from his belt and cut the straps, not heat vision or claws just a plain old knife. He stared into my eyes for one long moment but it was cut short when the fight turned into a chase down the dark corridor they ran leaving me alone in this unfamiliar place.

I wanted to go but I couldn't move I still felt tied down but I wasn't. Would they be back? Or would I just sit here and rot in this bed? I forced myself into sitting position at the end of the bed. They all walked out the corridor empty handed, stopped, looked at me and turned toward each other. They began disgusting something, probably me and nodded their heads. The masked leader walked over to me I tried to stand, the world rushed and blackness took over again I fell into his arms.

**Chapter Two**

**The Titans**

This time I jolted awake to a sunny room with big windows overlooking the city. Beeping of the heart monitor polluted the air as questions built up in my head. "_where am I? I'm I safe? Where is Slade?"_ I tried to grab my head to sooth the thought, my arms were tied down and colorful wires flowed from me from head to toe_. _When will this end?

Mask boy walked his eyes fixated on mine.

"My name Robin", he gestured with his hands as if I didn't know English.

" And my name is Eros", I spoke in perfect English.

" Oh, you do speak English", he blushed embarrassed.

" Guys get in here, she's awake", he gestured this time toward the door where the other four walked in the green one, man/machine, red haired girl, and blue-hooded-cape all joined Robin's side. I studied then closer now that we were all in a well lit area. The green one had green hair as well, pointy ears, and wore a small black and purple jumpsuit. Man/machine had a half human face, human biceps and the rest was steel robotics. He was the most muscular of the whole group. The red haired girl was a little oranger and taller than the rest. Slim she was she wore a purple tank top that exposed her mid section with a matching purple short skirt and mid-thy purple boots. Blue hooded caped girl wore obviously just that and a long sleeved leotard. She was bone pale and slim too. Robin wore a mask over his eyes, red shirt with an R on it and green tights. He was muscular but not as big as man/machine. He also-

Robin cut me off mid thought "So this is".. " Beastboy" the green one finished.

"Followed by Cyborg"-man/machine- "Starfire"-red haired girl- "and Raven"- blue hooded cape girl.

"We are the Teen Titans" man/ma… I mean Cyborg added.

" Welcome friend to our home!", Starfire greeted very enthusiastically, more so than the rest.

" Nice of you to drop by!" Beastboy joked. I forced out a laugh trying to be polite.

"HA! she laughs at my jokes!" Beastboy stuck out his long toung at Raven.

"That's because she doesn't understand you." Raven almost moaned she didn't seem very happy I wonder why?

" Actually, she does I was just talking to her", Robin boasted.

" Well then…" Cyborg tried.

" What's your name? Where you from? Why did you come here? Do you have any powers??" Starfire inhaled then waited for my answer.

" Lets not play twenty questions" Beastboy smirked.

"Eros, space, freedom, yes." Everyone's jaw dropped as if I just done a double back flip through a flaming hoop. " Do you know"- "Starfire!" Robin stopped her.

" It was nice to meet you, I'll be in my room" how aloof Raven is!

Just when I thought she was gone she poked her pale hooded face into the door frame "Silky is eating the couch." She said it so emotionlessly.

"One second please", Starfire excused herself followed by Cyborg, and Beastboy. Robin stayed playing with monitors and computers all containing my data. "So when"- "Silky don't eat that!"

" Not my couch you maggot!" Starfire and Cyborg had their hands full with Silky?

"What's a Silky?"

"It's a large mutated caterpillar we have as a pet."

"It eats couches?"

" And walls, tables, carpets… everything."

Who would want something that sadistic as a pet? "Oh come on not the remote!" Cyborg was pleading with it now. I wanted to go see but the straps held me in. " So when do I get released from this quarantine?"

" As soon as we know your stable"

" I'm pretty"- a loud bang sounded from the living room- " sure I'm fine now."

" I'm trying to figure out what Slade did to you, do you remember anything at all?"

Yah I was in the woods, he attacked, poked me with a needle, I defended myself."

" Repeat that last one"

" Poked me with a needle?"

" Yah, where and what?"

"Here", I pulled up my dress exposing the black and blue area. " It was here with a needle, wasn't like that before though. It made me black out whatever it was."

" Umm hmm", he answered and continued typing things on his computer.

The living room was now silent, the only noise came from the heart monitor. I listened to it counting the beats in my head with my eyes closed. " BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!!" I jumped out of my skin as red lights flashed in the room. "What's going on?!"

" Trouble", he replied halfway out the door. Great, leave me here tied down to bed hundreds of wires hanging from me as you guys run off for awhile to fight crime. I want some action too. " BEEP BEEP!" The alarm interrupted my sulking. When would it stop? Now I would also have to listen to the alarm. Who am I kidding? I am Eros I can break these fragile straps! I found my energy and focused it forgetting the alarm onto the thin threads and snap! I was free!

I took the window out it was faster I watched them pile into the car that oddly reminded me of cyborg. I followed the speeding car with ease down the street staying far enough away so they didn't see me. I saw what they were looking for before they came to an abrupt halt down at pier 41 stood a mega machine with six hoses for arms pumping precious cargo off ships, oil.

"Titans Go" Robin let out his battle cry. They ran valiantly toward the monster. I kept a low profile till I felt necessary to step in I wanted to see what they were made of. It took the first attack at Starfire swatting her out of the air like a fly. Apparently it can spit oil from its arms at people like Cyborg taking him down silently. I couldn't take anymore, I had to help!

Chapter Five

Race Ya!

I jumped in last moment to save Robin from a deadly oil slick. It was then he noticed me. " How? What? Who? When?!" His face twisted into a hundred expressions.

" Thanks would be nice", I left him with that to go help the other. I saved Beastboy from being constricted and then Raven from a hit to the back. " Thanks" Robin finally said more confident. " Anytime" I grunted while slicing off one of the arms. After forty- five minutes of team work we had the mega machine down and under control so hazmat and the police could step in.

" You need a lift", Cyborg asked noticing me. I knew he was shocked I came but hide his expression.

"Nah, I think I'll fly."

" You sure?"

" Yes, it feels good to stretch." Not taking a ride was also another way to avoid any questions. The less they knew the safer they are.

Robin came up to me with a angry look about his face and I stood there and waited for the worst. " I wanted you to stay! What if you blacked out during the fight and then we had to rescue you and abandon our mission!" I said nothing more just let him have his word he was only looking out for me. He calmed down, "Are you coming back to the tower?"

" I'm still in quarantine aren't I?" A little humor to lighten the mood.

" haha that's right." Robin smiled for once exposing his perfect white teeth. This was the longest conversation I ever had with the titans and it was going well… " I come with?" good till now. I planned on lolly gaging around till the last moment possible then coming to see then for a short bit, and leaving. But how could I break her smile?

" Um sure", I said hiding my fear of questions, expecialy hers.

" Race you!" Beastboy challenged. Might as well I already flying miss bunnies and unicorns. Maybe I'll lose her and _"get lost"._ " On you are!" then she turned to me " I am fast as a Glorbanka!" What is that? She mustn't come from earth I let the sloppy English go but Glorbanka?

"GO!"

I came out of my trance when Starfire grabbed my hands pulling me through the air. I put my attention onto the ground making it speed faster and faster under me. I was at far lead so Starfire had to let go.

I notice all the beautiful city lights as I flew into the moon that was a spot light on me. Star did keep up with my fast pace. She was gaining up on me as my mind wondered. Their giant "T" tower came into view and we were neck and neck, no turning back now. We entered through the giant doors and came to a complete stop. No telling who the real winner was we burst out laughing. It was the most fun I had in over thirty years. Soon after our larval the rest of the team walked though, defeated. They weren't saying anything so I did, "We are the champions!" Starfire giggled some more "Yah right you guys so cheated the T car was going at least 90!" oh great another item designed after a T.

"Can you stay for dinner?" A quick change in argument from Robin. "Yes." When was the last time I ate anyways? Two…three..days? " Wonderful, I'll make my homemade Clorfka stew!" What was I in for? First this girl speaks sloppy English, compared herself to extra terrestrial, now this?! " Star, I don't think she wants that in fact I don't think anyone does." harsh one, Beastboy.

" We feel the same way about you." Raven spoke in her creaky voice, but maybe she was becoming less belligerent. " Well you are a"- "Who wants waffles?" Save, this one from Cyborg. Not sure why I would eat this for dinner but "sure."

" Yah, I could use a bite you sure it's plant based?"

Robin must of seen the confusion on my face "Beastboy is a strict veterinarian." Only made sense considering he is part any animal. "Waffles I will eat as well." There goes that English. " Same here", Robin agreed. "Raven you?" Cyborg offered. "I'll be in my room." Just when I thought she was getting better she leaves? "Ten minutes then." Oh great time for questions.

" How many years of age are you?" Should have known she'd be the first to start. "Seventeen", I lied.

"Oh, as am I."

" Great we have more in common"

"yah, do u too come from Tamerane?"

" umm, no I come from Aseeth." What harm would it do me telling her that?

"I do not know of that place."

" It's not close."

"Where do you live on Earth then?"

" I'm staying at a little motel on the far side of the city." I lied again I didn't want them to feel bad for me.

"Eat up." Cyborg dropped a huge plate of steaming waffles onto the table. As did everyone I dug in. I could only eat four Beastboy and Cyborg were in competition to win world waffle eating title. As they argued Robin came over to me. "Do want to stay to watch a movie or something?"

" I am really tired today was a long day."

" I understand."

"You need a drive home?"

"I will fly."

"Okay then."

"Thank you goodnight."

" Night."

"Goodnight." I called to everyone

I headed for the doors through the large living room.

" Wait," Starfire called after me. I turned around

"Yes?"

"Will we see you tomorrow? Perhaps around eleven of the "O" clock am?"

" Sure." No better way to waste time then with them.


End file.
